Everything but Ordinary
by Isabelle8888
Summary: AU season 2. John is still alive, The Winchesters continue to hunt the demon and find other children like Sam. As they get closer to the demon everyone's life hangs in the balance. Just what are Dean and John hiding? And who will pay the price?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ This is technically my first SN story, I have another but it's a Dark Angel crossover I have yet to post, will soon. No one can really stick to the show and the characters fully because you're putting them in situations they haven't faced on the show but I'm trying not to make them seem too out of place. Please give the story a chance, any suggestions I'm open. And I don't have my work read before posting, I write it, read it myself and post so any mistakes my bad I tried to catch them all.

**Title:** Everything but Ordinary

**Rating:** PG-13 to R for some later scenes.

**Episode spoilers:** Set during 'In my time of dying', AU from there.

**Pairing:** Original character (Kay) friendships with the Winchester family, romance implied not focused involving both Sam and Dean.

_**Chapter 1**_

"I just can't sit around and do nothing while we wait for Dean to die." Sam expressed with a heavy sigh as he paced his father's hospital room.

"Dean's a fighter, he will wake up." John said with determination, he couldn't think of his oldest child dying, the pain was too much.

"_Damn straight."_ Dean wasn't sure what was happening, he was in the room with them but at the same time he wasn't. He always wondered what it be like to have an outer body experience.

Sam softly shook his head, he knew Dean's condition was serious more serious then his brother's will power and with the likely chance there was a reaper after him Sam couldn't just wait. "He needs help." He had no doubt, if he did nothing his brother would die. "There's somewhere I have to go. If anything changes call me." The idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

Dean might have a chance after all.

"Sam wait-" John called out but his words were spoken to an empty room. Sam ran with determination in his stride; he was on a mission.

_IIII_

"Kay there's somewhere here to see you."

Kay Matthews slid out from under the car she had been working on and wiped the grease along her already ruined jeans. "Send them in." at the sound of footsteps she looked up from the damage of her jeans, gasping in shock to see her long time friend Sam Winchester and looking so bad. All thoughts pushed aside she embraced the taller male. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Sam had no time to waste. "It's Dean I need your help."

Kay scoffed. "What has that cocky son of a bitch gotten himself into now?"

"He's dying."

Kay felt sick at the thought Dean wouldn't be somewhere on the earth anymore. She understood the worry and pain surrounding Sam's eyes now. She swallowed hard fear setting in as she asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I need you to help him, bring him back."

She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at him, he was hurting and she wanted to make it better but it wasn't always that easy. Kay sighed and shifted her feet growing anxious. "I-you know that's not easy, maybe impossible and what it does to me. I might not be able to help." She regretted to say, no matter how she felt about Dean she didn't want to see him die or for Sam to feel that loss.

"I know you and Dean don't get along but this isn't about some pointless argument. And I know it won't be easy but it's his life; I need you to try." Sam pleaded.

At the sight of his eyes and listening to him pour his heart out, all she could say was, "Ok, I'll try."

_III_

The ride took only an hour, many speed limits broken; Sam felt maybe he had a little bit of luck that Kay only lived an hour away and not more. He hoped luck would continue to work in his favor as he led her to Dean's room.

"_Aww Sammy why'd you have to go and do that?"_

"Give me a few minutes alone." Kay spoke turning slightly to face Sam.

"Sure." Sam looked at his brother's near lifeless body before shutting the door behind him.

"_Great you're going to finish the job."_ Dean's sprit spoke as he stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed watching as she took off her jacket. _"Thanks for getting cleaned up for the occasion."_ He sarcastically replied to her appearance.

Kay sighed as she stared at him. "Man you're a pain in the ass, look at what you've gone and done now. You piss me off and I have thought of killing you but not like this and your family needs you. Plus who would I rag on if you weren't around." she spoke slowly as she neared the bed, her heart pounding painfully against her chest as she prepared herself for what she had to do.

"_It almost sounds like you care. Why are you here?"_ He asked even though there would be no answer. He watched her unaware of what she was capable of. _"Someone's getting kinky."_

Kay got on top of the bed and straddled his hips as she placed a hand on each side of his face. "You owe me big time for this and you know me Dean, I like to collect."

Before he could say the snappy comeback he thought of his eyes focused on her hands. _"What are you doing?"_

Electricity flowed through her hands into his body and back into hers. The colors of her hands changed as the power intensified, bright blues and pinks of cracking energy. Dean's spirit gasped as the life was sucked back into him, all his bodily pain fading, every mark gone from his body. The room shook and became brighter almost blinding then stopped as if nothing happened.

Sam ran back into the room after feeling the tremors. "Kay!" he called out as he saw her fall to the floor from the bed. His attention snapped to Dean when he saw him gagging from the tube still in his throat. He quickly ran to get a doctor.

The tube was removed and the doctor began to search for answers for the sudden cure. "You have some angel watching out for you." The doctor said before giving the brothers some time alone.

"You can't remember anything?" Sam questioned.

"No."

"Where'd Kay go?" Sam asked. With all the excitement he had forgotten she was suddenly missing in action.

"She crawled into the bathroom before you and the doc came. What the hell was that? Since when is she so….powerful?" Dean demanded. He couldn't remember his outer body experience only that it happened and Sam picked up on it enough to fill him in now. He had known her for years and never suspected she was everything but ordinary.

"I'll fill you in later." Sam rose from his chair to check on his friend. He found her in the bathroom jerking violently. "Hey, you ok?" he asked kneeling beside her as she laid on the cramped small floor.

"I will be, it happens when I go too far and I've never done anything like this before so life changing. How's dumbass in there?"

"He can hear you!" Dean called out as he rose from the bed and decided to join the party.

Kay noticed his bare feet in the doorway. "I work magic but you should still take it easy and rest. You'll be weak for awhile."

"I'm fine, you look like crap though."

"Always the charmer." Kay flatly said as she struggled to sit up.

"Maybe I should get a doctor." Sam suggested.

Kay laughed without any humor in her tone. "That'll go over well. No I'm fine, seriously ok but I have to get out of here before any more attention is brought to this room."

"We should get out of here." Dean agreed. "How's Dad?"

"He's fine, worried about you though." Sam explained as he grabbed a hold of Kay's arm.

"I'm gonna go check on him, you help her."

Isabelle A.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: _**Thanks for the reviews; it means a lot to me I really want this story to do good. I started a Dark Angel Supernatural crossover go check it out if you haven't it's very different, at least I think.

_**Chapter 2**_

Dean arrived at his father's room to find him packing his bag. "Leaving so soon?" he asked with a hint of anger over the fact John was leaving again without saying a word.

John sharply turned around not believing his ears. "Dean! How---?"

"I'm not really sure but I'm fine, the doc gave me the seal of approval. Where were you getting ready to go?" Dean asked nodding toward the bag sitting on top of the hospital bed.

John shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, you're fine and that's what matters." He would never reveal his plan to help Dean; he knew his oldest child would hate the thought of him willing to make a deal with a devil to save his life. He glanced behind Dean and saw the newest arrivals. "Kay. It makes sense now."

"Really?" Kay sarcastically asked as she walked past the boys and took a seat on the bed. "Mind filling me in? I came because Sam begged me to and I couldn't say no but I didn't believe I could actually do it. And the after effect sucks." She explained, the whole time she had been holding her arm as she continued to feel the electricity going through her in painful surges.

"Your powers are growing." Sam answered. He had banked on that fact. "You've had them for years. It only makes sense if they continue to evolve."

"Years?" Dean questioned.

Kay met his confused eyes. "Since I was thirteen, hello puberty."

"All these years? Damn I need to pay attention more." Dean had met Kay when she was fifteen going to the same school as Sam, she was the annoying friend his little brother hung out with that drove him crazy. He had no idea she was so different. Thinking back on it he never paid that much attention to her, never questioned who she was. "What are you?"

John answered once he picked up on his son's train of thought. "She's human with some special supernatural powers." He tried to explain.

"You guys really have no clue huh?" Dean took satisfaction that he wasn't the only one in the dark. He hated being the last to know and hated more that such a big secret was between his family maybe even dangerous and he didn't even have a suspicion. Sure it was a fact he and Kay would've rather killed each other then get along for a whole day but he still would've liked to have known. "So what else can you do Houdini?"

Kay grinned, his smug grin wasn't helping her pain. "I'm gonna kick your ass, just keep pissing me off. I can't believe I saved your ungrateful life." She said with a shake of her head.

"Admit it Kris, you like me." Dean said continuing to push her buttons, his favorite pastime, by using the nickname she hated. She'd really blow a fuse if he called her Kristine.

"Yeah I like you….unconscious." Kay smiled at him widely before turning her attention back to John and Sam. "So we blowing this place or what?"

"Yeah let's get out of here. We'll find a safe house to crash until we're ready to head back out." John thought out loud.

"Just come back with me, no one or nothing will find you there." Kay hopped off the bed and headed to the door. "Come on pretty boy you're weighing us down, go get dressed." She said slapping Dean hard on the chest.

"I love your affectionate touches."

_**IIII**_

Kay lived in a small ranch house miles away from much of anything. She showed everyone to their room before going down to the kitchen. "House full of men and no action, sad." She mumbled before opening her beer and taking a long swig. Causing enough time to pass for Dean to join her. "Very sad."

"What?"

"Nothing." Kay rolled her shoulders to shake the thoughts from her head. She hadn't seen Dean in many years, he aged well she thought. "Shouldn't you be laying or something?"

"I'm fine, you still look like crap." Dean said noticing the dark circles around her eyes. He had a nagging feeling the stress he noticed from her wasn't just from the day's events.

"You really know the way to a girl's heart, it's a wonder you're still single." Kay said before finishing off her beer. "You're father said something about heading out again. What are you hunting?" she asked knowing the Winchesters family business well. Sam had always known she was different, he had confided in her a lot as she had done with him.

Dean was silent, he knew his brother and father were driven and they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted; revenge. He wouldn't abandon them but he questioned if now was the right time. They needed to come up with a plan before the demon decided they were all best off dead, or worse he feared. "Something we shouldn't." he found himself softly saying.

Kay leaned against the counter and stared at him, almost analyzing him. She knew Dean better then she wanted to; he would hate to know she could read him when no one else could. She use to watch him and pick up on his habits out of boredom but it grew into more, she became interested in the walls he kept around him. "The demon that killed your mother?"

"What do you know about that?"

Kay decided it wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about. It had grown too serious between them in that moment, serious never worked out too well for her when it came to that subject; death. "Stop thinking about it so hard. You never know I can be a mind reader too." She joked with little humor in her voice. She tossed the bottle in the trash before leaving the kitchen to find Sam and John just entering the living room.

"I need your help again." Sam said once he spotted her.

"You waste no time." Kay rested her head against his arm as they stood beside each other. "What's up?"

"We need some wheels."

"I can do that."

"Speaking of cars." Dean said joining them. "Where's mine?"

Sam cringed; it was a subject he was hoping to avoid for a while longer, like forever. "We had Bobby tow it. It doesn't look good Dean." He said breaking the news as if it was a human being they spoke of.

Dean's expression grew very serious, he looked at Kay. "Can you fix cars the way you fix people?"

Kay laughed so much her side began to hurt. "Your face is so priceless. Um no I can't and trust me I've tried. But I'm a hell of a mechanic I can take a look at It." a small part in the back of her brain questioned why she was offering her help considering hers and Dean's turmoil relationship.

"Aww my car." Dean moaned as he sat on the sofa. "Son of a bitch."

"The baby lost his toy. I'm gonna leave you boys alone." Kay said before leaving the house.

"She's so damn pleasant." Dean said once the door slammed shut.

Sam sat beside his brother. "Stop being such an ass to her, she did save your life."

"Yeah and I bet she'll never let me live it down."

"She might be what we need." John spoke. Since seeing Kay again he started to believe maybe there was a way to finally end the battle with the demon with everyone being ok in the end. He couldn't handle another brush with death like the last few days.

"What?" Sam asked. "You know how she feels about these things."

John nodded. "She's still searching for that normal life she'll never have. We have one bullet left, the risk of failing is too high. We need a back up plan." He explained to his sons as he sat in one of the empty chairs.

"You think Kay could take the demon?" Sam asked, taken back that his friend could be so powerful to take on such an evil.

John met his youngest son's eyes. He had never wanted this life for him but sometimes there was no other choice. "Not alone."

-

Isabelle A.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_** Thanks for the reviews. I really love this story and it's great to write for, I hope you all continue to read and please review.

_**Chapter 3**_

Dean decided he couldn't stay silent anymore. "This is crazy Dad. I nearly died and I would've. You and Sam are a mess, is revenge really worth dying over?"

"Dean we're too close to give up now. All these years and now it can finally be over." John tried to make him see. He understood his worry but they couldn't wait any longer.

Dean sighed, he knew there was no talking him out of the hunt he spent so long trying to complete and he couldn't let them face it alone. "Fine. I need some air." He rose from the sofa and stepped outside. After a few steps down the walkway he spotted Kay working on a 1979 Camaro. "Nice car, too nice for you."

"Something piss you off and now you want to annoy me to feel better?" Kay asked as she never looked up from the inside of the hood.

Dean wondered if she was really joking about being able to read minds. "My father's going to ask you to do something; I want you to say no."

"Yeah because I itch to listen to you. What does John want from me?" Kay asked. When Dean said nothing she looked at him. "John's been a big help to me with this whole power super human bullshit. I just can't say no to him without a good reason." She had lived with foster parents that would've thought she was insane if she told them suddenly she could heel her own scarps or she could move items with her mind. She confided in Sam and he convinced her to talk with John. And together they had helped try to figure what was going on. They never really did but having them helped. "John's not stupid; he won't walk into an ambush. Before he says anything he's thought it over twice and then some. Worry it's natural but trust him."

"They're both willing to sacrifice themselves for this thing and their lives aren't worth it."

"You don't want revenge for your mother's death?"

Dean met her crystal blue eyes and found it easy to just be honest. "I don't want to lose the only family I have left."

Kay looked away from his intense stare and down at her greased hands. "You'll lose them anyway if they don't get closure they need to finally let go of those they lost."

"Sounds like you know what you're talking about."

Kay met his hazel green eyes out of impulse and realized he really didn't know anything about her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he joined them.

"Dean's car envy, mine rocks and his is gone dead and buried."

Dean groaned placing his hand over his heart. "Salt in the wound, damn you're cruel."

Kay grinned and looked at Sam. With all the chaos she hadn't noticed all the cuts and swelling Sam suffered himself. She ran her hand slowly down his face taking the damage away. "Now you're all pretty again."

"You're feeling better?" Sam asked since she was able to use her powers again.

"Yeah I'm good, maybe a little crazy." Kay expressed as she slammed the hood of the car down. "I can't believe I'm going to hand these keys over to Dean, see that's crazy." She pulled them from her pocket and looked at the surprised Dean. "Hmm I can't, here." She handed them to Sam.

"You serious?" Sam questioned before taking them.

"Yeah I've got a new baby, the one I was working on at the garage. It's a fixer upper but it'll be worth it so I don't need this." Kay explained. "Play nice." She called back as she headed back to the house.

"Give me the keys."

Sam scoffed. "No she gave them to_ me_."

"She was going to give them to me first, she's just bitchy that way and gave them to you. I'm a better driver, hand them over Sammy." Dean demanded, it was a need he had. He needed to test drive the car, get behind the wheel again.

"No you're going to have to take them and I'm faster."

"Damn it!" Dean sighed as he took off after Sam.

**IIII**

Kay walked inside and found John sitting at the kitchen table. "Word is you want to talk to me."

"Yeah and you're not going to like any of it."

-

Isabelle A.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Nearly an hour later Dean came inside with a big grin followed by a sulking Sam. "Cheer up it's not you're fault you fell, over you're own two feet mind you, and I got the keys." He tried to in the laughter as he met his brothers annoyed expression. A few seconds he gave up and laughed so hard he doubled over in pain.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You tripped me."

"I did not. I was ever nice enough to bring you along for the test drive. Sweet ride." Dean said as he and Sam headed to the kitchen. As soon as his eyes landed on John the air became very serious. "What happened?"

"We're leaving tomorrow, it's best to get started as soon as possible. If we play our cards right the element of surprise will work in our favor." John explained with his hand wrapped around a mug of coffee. Guilt continued to surround him for what he had done, it was the only way, he kept reminding himself.

Something felt different, off about the atmosphere to Sam. "Where's Kay?"

"She said she had to check something upstairs." John remembered from the last moment he saw her.

"I'll find her." Dean offered to get away from his father before he'd say something they'd both regret. He left them alone to discuss whatever plan John cooked up. He climbed the stairs and looked around. He figured she was in her room since the door was shut. As he neared he heard a soft---cry? He opened the door and found her curled up in the corner of the floor, her head resting against her knees.

She looked up, her blue eyes were puffy and red as tears ran down her face. "Go away." She was barely able to say the words as the tears endlessly continued.

Dean never listened to Kay; he wasn't going to start now. He walked inside her room and shut the door behind him. "You're not the crying type so what's going on?

Kay avoided his eyes as he kneeled in front of her. "Yeah because you're the first person on my list to open up too."

"Want me to go get Sam?"

Kay grabbed his wrist before he could stand, her voice slowly coming back to her. "You don't tell him or anyone else about this. You shouldn't even be here. Knock next time."

"Why are you crying so badly?" Dean asked unfazed by her anger. In that moment he didn't understand it but he was very worried about her.

"Why? Why not?" Kay asked with a shrug as she roughly wiped her cheeks. "Girls like to cry so just let it go." she made a move to stand up but Dean was still in front of her. "You gonna move or do I have to get you a written invitation?"

Dean was tempted to keep her there until she told him the truth but he also remembered it was Kay; a girl he could barely stand, if she didn't want help then her loss. He stood from the floor. "After you."

Kay stormed pass him and headed downstairs in her moment of clarity before she chickened out. "I can't." she said to John. "No hard feelings, I get why you pushed me to that place but I can't help you."

John nodded in understatement, he had expected her to say as much but it didn't stop him from trying again. "It could end for you too Kay. You can find peace for your family." He tried to change her mind; the stakes were too high for him not to try.

Dean watched as Kay's eyes started to gloss again. He became confused, her family? He looked at Sam and saw he knew exactly what they were talking about. He made a mental note; he and Sam needed to talk.

Kay ran her hand through her long blonde hair. "I lost everything. I think about it everyday but I can't put the only thing I have left on the line." She softly explained as she leaned against the counter for balance, her knees began to grow weak at the hunting memories.

"What's what?" John questioned.

Kay was silent, searching for the words. "My sanity. My life. Granted it's not great; I work at a run down garage, this place is a wreck but it's my life."

"What about your destiny?"

Kay scoffed. "My destiny has caused me nothing but pain. And who's to say these powers are for some destiny? It's not my job to save the world. I didn't ask for any of this. I'm sorry I can't help you after all you've done for me. And I wish you luck and I hope you're all safe, I mean that but I have to stay out of it." she left the room and decided she needed to leave the house for awhile.

Dean joined his family at the table. "Someone wanna fill me in? What's all that stuff about her family?" he asked.

Sam spoke. "Her family was killed when she was six and she somehow got away. After that she was in different foster homes."

Dean had always assumed she had been given up, not that her family was taken from her. Now the walls she held up and her defenses made more sense. "What killed them? Human or supernatural?" he asked his father.

"We think it's the same demon that killed your mother but we aren't sure. Kay's blocked a lot of it out." John explained. He always had a soft spot for the young girl, he understood her pain and knew it wasn't easy for her to suffer alone. He looked at his sons and thanked god he still had them. He couldn't let the demon get away but he vowed with all his life he wouldn't let anything take his boys away.

"Why do you want her to come with us so badly?" Dean asked.

John sighed, he couldn't protect his children from the truth forever. "With her powers and Sam's used together, she can tap into his power and make her force stronger, there's a good chance we can kill the demon without the colt in case something goes wrong with the last bullet."

"There's more to it then that Dad, start talking." Sam spoke now. He was already confused and with each passing minute it worsened. He knew his father had more information then he was sharing.

"The demon spoke of plans for you and children like you, which includes Kay. It doesn't matter the life she tries to have, one day it'll catch up to her and she'll be a target." John explained with regret. He hated to know what could come next but have no way of stopping it.

"Do you know what these plans are?" Sam asked trying not to seem desperate. Since the demon said those words they wouldn't leave his mind causing a strong fear of the unknown.

John shook his head, "No."

"We can't change her mind." Dean began, "You keep bringing up risks and one bullet. This thing wants something with Sam, I think we should wait on hunting it down."

"We have to get it before it gets us Dean. It wants the colt and it's own revenge." John pointed out. He saw his children were worried and they should be but they couldn't change the game plan. After they were down, John called in a few favors and stocked up for the trip. Everything Sam retrieved from the Impala was checked and placed in the new car.

Tomorrow morning the hunt began all over again.

The sun set and the night quickly grew darker. Everyone headed to bed to get rest while they could before it was time to go. Kay still hadn't returned. Minutes past midnight Sam heard the front door shutting closed, he quickly went down; careful not to wake Dean or John.

He found her sitting against the locked door in the dark. "Are you running from your own house or it's guests?" he asked as he sat beside her on the floor.

"Neither. I was just running from myself, the past. Everything just took me back to that day. I decided to work and get my mind off of it." Kay explained then turned her head and met his eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I flaked, I chickened out. You're family to me Sam and I'm failing you." Kay hated the feeling of guilt but the worry of breaking and losing herself was deeper.

"That'll never happen. I don't blame you for wanting to stay away from this, I did for a long time."

Kay rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope you find what you're looking for in the end of all this."

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
